


My Puppy

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Other, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 主人與狗狗的發情期





	My Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2016.11.22-11.23

他的主人，也是他的媽咪，他的母狗。

春季裡他躁動不已，在每一個房間亂竄，聞不到主人的味道就會狂吠，可離主人回家還有大半天呢，卡爾在自己的窩裡轉了幾圈，不安又不甘地睡著了。

熟悉的腳步聲將他喚醒，接著是鑰匙轉動的聲音，門開了又關，主人溫柔的嗓音在呼喚他。

「卡爾，我回來了。」

他衝出客廳，撲進主人的懷裡，搖著尾巴四處嗅聞，確認自己的主人沒有沾上別人的味道之後，便用鼻子拱著主人的胸脯。

被薄衛衣包裹著的挺翹部位，有著最美味的瓊漿。

他的主人害羞了，卻還是掀起了衣服，躺在了地板上，他興奮地哈著氣，爪子按著那兩團柔軟又有彈性的乳肉，像小時候踩著媽咪的乳房。

就像將他生下的媽咪那樣，他的主人被他的前掌按壓，乳尖滲出了奶汁。他低下頭去肆意舔弄，發出喝水一樣的濕潤聲音，主人抱著他的脖子，因他帶來的刺激而輕輕呻吟著，在被他咬住時捏他的耳朵要他放開。

主人動著腰，將衣褲都除下，抬起腿給他看自己腿間，「卡爾，好孩子，再舔舔這裡⋯⋯」

他聽話地舔上那根半勃的粉紅色肉柱，從底舔到頂端，這裡的味道不如上邊，但是只要是主人的味道他都喜歡。

主人被他舔硬了，頂端的小孔裡溢出透明的黏液，像是給他的獎賞。他用靈巧的舌頭刺激著那裡，讓那個地方濕得更厲害，主人輕聲呻吟著鼓勵他繼續，他用舌頭卷起囊袋，舔到了會陰，主人抬起臀部，他就乖乖把雙丘間袒露出的小縫舔濕。

那是除了胸脯之外，主人身上他最喜歡的部位，甜蜜溫暖的小洞，完美地容納他，吸引他把生命的種子播灑進去，讓主人懷上他的崽子。

柔情的主人翻了個身伏在地毯上，手指將臀瓣分得更開，他忍不住上前嗅聞，微涼的鼻尖拱著穴口，主人的大腿發著抖，訓斥他的聲音沙啞卻也是溫柔的：「壞卡爾，不可以這樣。」

他一點都不壞，他是主人的好孩子，他伸出舌頭把那個小洞舔開，像舔乾淨盤子邊緣的肉末一樣認真仔細，很快主人就軟倒在地上，只有膝蓋支撐身體，豐滿的臀峰沾上他的唾液，乳頭溢出的奶汁都流進了地毯裡。

「嗯⋯⋯卡爾⋯⋯」主人低喟他的名字，他搖著尾巴回應以輕吠，陰莖從皮毛中探出頭，本能地前掌搭上主人的背，頂端蹭在那片被自己舔濕的皮膚上。

主人柔軟的手握住他的陰莖，輕輕擼動，讓深粉色的器官更多地露出來，繼而將頂端抵在微微張開的穴口，向後拱了拱臀部，示意他的下一步動作。

這意味著是時候了，他興奮地低吼，狠狠地操進主人的身體，又熱又緊的甬道含住他，深處的軟肉不自覺地吮吸著他的頂端。

主人沒有訓斥他的魯莽和粗暴，急促呼吸著，放鬆身體努力適應他的進入。然而他不打算等了，銜住主人的後頸，下身開始快速挺動。

「啊啊！卡爾——壞孩子，壞卡爾⋯⋯」

他下腹的絨毛沾上了主人的淫水，又因為不停撞上主人的臀部而變得更濕，堅硬的頂端在那個美妙的肉洞中來回戳弄，主人發著抖調整角度讓他能操到自己的敏感處，他只需要負責抽送就好了。

主人把他吸得慢慢勃起了，陰莖漲得更大，把主人的身體內部撐開、填滿，性愛的過程因此而延長，但是他們都樂於其中。

他小幅度然而有力地進出，主人被他幹得眼淚汪汪，連呻吟都沒有力氣了。他銜住的後頸散發著熱氣，舔了舔，微鹹的液體帶著主人的味道。這樣的小動作也讓主人受不了了，發出可憐的啜泣聲的同時身體將他裹緊，往更深的地方吮吸，後腰到膝蓋都顫抖不已，無意識地呢喃，卡爾好棒⋯⋯好孩子⋯⋯

得到表揚的他開心地輕輕啃咬主人的後頸，他明白怎樣的力道能讓主人舒服又不會受傷，搖著尾巴時陰莖也在主人身體裡微微晃動，一陣抽送之後，他結住了他的主人。

「嗯啊⋯⋯」

主人快樂地嘆息，穴口內部被結撐到極限，他的陰莖抽搐著，將精液射進甬道深處，結準確地把他的東西鎖在裡面，一點都沒有漏出來。

他喘著粗氣，不停地舔主人的肩膀、脖子、髮尾，還有側過來的臉頰和嘴角，讓主人不那麼痛苦地度過他射精的過程，他不知道主人愛死了這個，身體內部一點一點盛滿他的精液，濃稠的液體緩緩流入深處，他的結消退時，那緊實的腹部已經被他的精液填滿，主人翻過身來仰躺，還沒有從這場性愛中回過神來，他把主人胸口上的汗水、乳汁和精液都舔淨，又替主人清理射精過後半軟的性器和濕漉漉的腿間。

做完這一切，主人終於恢復氣力，把他摟進懷裡，憐愛地親親他的鼻尖，他又搖起尾巴，伸出舌頭來舔主人的嘴唇，轉了好幾圈，窩進主人懷中。

那飽滿的乳頭還在滴出稀薄的奶液，主人蘸了一些抹在他的鼻尖，他乖乖地用舌頭卷進嘴裡，又輕輕銜住主人的手腕。

 

後來主人在浴室中清理時他又闖進去，把渾身泡沫的主人撲倒在瓷磚地板上，搖著尾巴求歡。他美麗的主人從來不會拒絕他，滑溜溜的臀縫夾著他的陰莖，他低咆著再次進入那個銷魂的小穴，那天的沐浴時間持續到夜幕降臨，主人紅腫的穴口一時間無法合攏，他射進去的精液又緩緩流了出來。

這有些浪費，但是他不在意，畢竟他和主人交配了那麼多回，他的母狗早就懷上了他的崽子，成為一位準媽咪了。


End file.
